User blog:A B.C. Gamer/Stage
Hello, all. Created an account just to post this because I think this thread's amazing xD. Hope you all like. And is implemented into the actual game. Each time you tap to do the stage, a dialog opens asking if you're sure you want to do this. Tapping "Yes" reverts back to the stage selection screen with the stage having an increased energy amount. This happens 7 more times, each with a different plea for you to save yourself. If, at any point before the final time you select otherwise, the energy reverts back to original and no energy is spent; if you select "yes" at the final time all previous energy expenditures are spent (i.e. 25+50+100+200+400+800+900=2475 minutes of energy will be spent at the final; 0 would be spent if aborted at any time). Oh, and you can't quit the battle once it starts. Unless you force quit the game. Maybe. It's not recommended. Two things are only known as fact about Bill. His last name and his ability to manipulate any and all dimensions at will. Oh, and mind tricks don't work on him anymore. Enjoy. Stage Mechanics: Starts with a black screen, your cat base, and a pyramid on the other side. Pyramid reveals Cipher, Bill who proceeds to warp everything imaginable around on the stage for about 500f (you can try to do something but it's to no avail) while laughing maniacally. Then the warping stops and everything after that is entirely up to Cipher, Bill. -Basic inclusions: Background will constantly change, move around, go away, warp, etc.; Cipher, Bill sends out random opponents at random times in random places, both of enemy units and cat units, no matter if they have been discovered/seen by you. Furthermore, these enemy units, even if seen before, can have completely different stats than previously seen (and will most likely not stay constant through the rest of the stage). Also, there is really no limit to the amount of enemies; it would depend on whichever dimension he chooses to be in and subsequently how many enemies those dimensions would theoretically allow (and look like in this dimension). By the way, Cipher, Bill will not directly attack your base with these spawns no matter what, but can spawn them as close as 300 ATTRange (Li'l Gross Cat's attack range). Cipher, Bill also will not be attackable in this mode (you can only attack the pyramid), so hitting the pyramid enough times will cause Cipher, Bill to get mad and do crazier things in stages, until eventually (at about where the base is presumably at low health) Cipher, Bill steps in himself. No clue what'll happen here. Just hope you've seen the show. As if that would help xD. Defeating Cipher, Bill here simply makes him back off into the pyramid. Either continued attacks on the pyramid or no attacks on the pyramid will cause Cipher, Bill to "repair" the pyramid to a state only a little lower than before. Repeat the processes over and over for a random amount of times (it won't be outrageously large, I hope for your sake) until finally Cipher, Bill comes down for a final time to finish you (you'll know when this is). In this stage Cipher, Bill will be much scarier but somewhat more predictable, so hopefully easier to beat. Doing so will phase him out from the level with him screaming "This isn't the last you'll see of me" and the player can continue to demolish the pyramid. Drop rewards: (2x) anything obtainable from the game (unlimited). While this stage occurs at random times, there's a guaranteed week of time where the stage will not appear again after it's been beaten. And Cipher, Bill will remember previous times of your defeat and triumph (not a huge effect in-stage; mainly for looks) and will from time-to-time update his description in the Enemy Guide. And other descriptions too. Because he can. That's it. Feel free to add/subtract/modify/redact/comment on it lol Category:Blog posts